


Boobs and Bank Holidays

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Merlin-Writers, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bank holiday and rather than spending the morning making the most of their day off, Arthur and Merlin are woken by a rather obnoxious ringtone, heralding the arrival of Arthur's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boobs and Bank Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [merlin_writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/933.html) September Prompt, 'Coffee'. I chose prompt #16: "I literally just wiped coffee off of the corner of my mouth with my boob because my hands were full. Thought you'd be proud. Good morning!" 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Merlin and Co are the rightful property of BBC and Shine, I make no money from this, and am simply using these amazing characters to stretch my writer muscles. I promise to put them back when I'm done.  
>  \-----

“ _… I don’t care! I love it! I love it! … I don’t care! I love it! I love it!_ ”

Arthur groaned, rolled over and buried his face into the crook of Merlin’s neck even as he attempted to pull a pillow over his head.

“ _I crashed my car into a bridge! … I don’t care! I love it! I love it! … I don’t care! I love it! I love it!  … I crashed my car into a bridge! … I don’t care! I love it! I love it! … I don’t care! I love it! I love it! … I crashed my car into a bridge! … I don’t care! I love it! I love it!  … I don’t care! I love it I love it!_ ”

“Ar _fur_ ,” Merlin drawled, pulling the pillow away from the blond head currently trying to burrow its way into his neck.

“Shhh,” Arthur mumbled as he snuggled closer. “If we stay quiet it’ll go away.”

A sleepy laugh bubbled up in Merlin’s chest as the obnoxious ringtone of Arthur’s mobile phone started once again. “Doubt it,” he muttered as he pressed his lips to Arthur’s temple and shoved him away. He felt rather than saw Arthur roll away to grab the impromptu alarm and smirked as he heard Arthur sigh. “’F that’s your sister, tell her to piss off.”

Arthur glared blearily at the phone before answering the call. “Piss off.”

“Open the door,” floated the voice down the line.

Arthur ended the call and flung his phone down onto the floor, feeling satisfied at the muffled thump as it hit the carpet. He rolled back over and pressed several kisses into Merlin’s shoulder, breathing deeply of sleep-warm skin.

There was a gentle humming before Merlin’s muffled voice asked, “She gone?”

Arthur sighed and shook his head. “She’s already…” Arthur started to reply but was cut off as a heavy knocking started to sound through the flat. “… here.”

Merlin hummed again before burrowing further into the blankets and pillows, sending Arthur a silent signal that although she had been friends with Merlin prior to he and Arthur being a couple, Morgana was Arthur’s sister first and foremost and unless the world was coming to screeching, shattering halt, Merlin would be doing his best to sleep in a little more.

Arthur watched as Merlin all but disappeared into the bed linens as though he were disappearing inside a cocoon. His heart did a slow _thu-dump_ as he longed to begin the process of teasing Merlin out of the blankets and awake, but his longing was shelved as another barrage of heavy knocks echoed. Sighing, he slipped from the bed and pulled at a pair of jogging bottoms that had somehow ended up tangled around one of the legs of the bed, blearily checking to make sure they were his and not Merlin’s before slipping them on and heading for the front door.

As he got closer, the banging at the door got louder and more insistent and Arthur couldn’t help the scowl that pulled at his mouth as he unlocked the door and threw it open. “You’re knocking like the fucking gestapo, knock it off.”

“I literally just wiped coffee off of the corner of my mouth with my boob because my hands were full. Thought you'd be proud…. Oh, it’s you.” Morgana said as she dropped her foot from where it was kicking at the door and turned around. “Good morning!”

A muffled bark of laughter came from the direction of the bedroom as Arthur blanched and stepped aside to let Morgana inside.

“One, your tits are in no way big enough to stretch that far, unless…” Arthur made a gesture with his hands and danced out of Morgana’s kicking range. “Can you toss them over your shoulder like a regimental soldier?”

“Merlin!” Morgana yelled towards the bedroom. “Arthur’s picking on my perfectly lovely breasts!”  She shimmied at Arthur before turning towards the counter that separated the kitchen-diner from the living room.

There was a muffled noise in response and Arthur could hear a pillow _thwumping_ against the door frame then the floor before he flopped onto the sofa.

“And two, I’m not starting my bank holiday by talking about your tits, so shut up.” Arthur mimed tying a bow under his chin, his feet tapping in time over the arm of the sofa to the rhyme in his head.

“I bought coffee!” Morgana screeched toward the bedroom. “It’s fresh from Avalon!” She handed Arthur a cup and waited until he’d reached and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa before whacking him around the head with a throw pillow. “I can hear you humming that song, knock it off.”

Arthur cried out for her to stop only to groan as Merlin came stumbling into the living room and sat on Arthur’s stomach, already accepting a disposable cup from Morgana. Arthur poked at Merlin’s side, smiling as the other man groaned and squirmed until he moved to the vacant space beside Arthur’s head. A tiny smirk pulled at the corners of Arthur’s mouth as he wriggled on the couch to get comfortable with his head in Merlin’s lap.

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Morgana?” Merlin asked, taking a small sip of the still hot coffee.

“I need a reason now?” Morgana raised an eyebrow at Merlin as she sat down in the armchair opposite and practically curling herself around her cup of coffee.

Arthur squinted to look at the small digital display under the television before speaking. “It's eight-thirty on a bank holiday, of course you need a reason.” he told her. When she glared at him from over the lid of her coffee, he shrugged and turned his gaze back to the ceiling.  “Also, if you had wanted to speak to Merlin, you should have called his phone instead of mine.”

Morgana's glare turned into a smirk that Arthur could just see for the corner of his eye as she said, “Ahh,” and Arthur knew from the tone of her voice that she was in some way partly responsible for his ringtone having changed. “But Merlin doesn't have personalized ringtones for the rest of us and your ringtone for me is _especially_ annoying, and I would imagine, hard sleeping through when set at full volume.”

Arthur glared at Morgana before holding his hands up to his chest in an imitation of breasts and then mimed tossing them over his shoulders.

“You’re not funny,” Morgana replied. “Besides, you wouldn’t know a decent breast if it slapped you in the side of the head.”

“Thank God,” Arthur muttered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against Merlin’s lap as long fingers started combing through his hair.

“So…” Morgana said slowly, setting aside her empty coffee cup and stretching. “I also had a bag of fresh croissants if anyone was interested.”

Arthur hummed in response to the thought of breakfast and heard rather than saw her stand up from the armchair and make her way toward the counter where she’d left the coffee tray and the box full of pastries.  He grinned to himself as the rhyme once again circulated through his mind but refrained from humming aloud; if Morgana had bought coffee and breakfast and he continued to goad her, he’d end up wearing one or the other. When he felt a small saucer get placed in the middle of his chest, he mumbled his thanks and let the resuming conversation wash over him and fill his and Merlin’s flat with quiet, happy conversation and gentle laughter.

It wasn’t his ideal way to wake up on a bank holiday, but it was enjoyable nonetheless… even if Morgana did continue to threaten him every time he hummed about boobs hanging low.


End file.
